


The Best Medicine

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no cure for geostigma. So far, there's not even a treatment. Rufus fights back by carrying on as if nothing is wrong, but part of recovery and survival is accepting that sometimes you need to take care of yourself or let someone else care for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/gifts).



Rufus doesn’t like the way Tseng is looking at him. He can practically hear him suggesting Rufus remain in bed before the Turk has a chance to say a word. “I’m fine, Tseng,” Rufus assures him, even if every step is painful. The disease has made him weak, a fatigue not just of body but also of mind. Once Geostigma gets inside of you it seems to whisper all your worse fears, reminding you of every failure.

To Rufus, the voice reminds him of his father and so he laughs each time the thought of giving up comes unbidden to his mind. He’s had a lifetime to learn to laugh off criticisms. It comes in handy now, as do the years perfecting the art of feigning strength in the face of anything. He could never fool Tseng, however, the man knows him too well.

“If you push yourself too much you’ll slow your recovery,” he says. “Perhaps the wheel chair today?”

“We’ll see,” said Rufus. It’s easier to grant a small concession than argue.

Tseng gives a small nod in reply and begins to brief Rufus on their project. Research on the spread of disease, ways to delay its effects and treat the sick, a cure. Lately it’s become clear that this is no ordinary sickness. Some suggest the Lifestream itself is punishing them.

Rufus doesn’t believe in divine wrath, though some would certainly say he was worthy. His family name insures he bares the blame for every terrible thing The Shinra Company ever did, never mind that most of it was set in motion long before he was ever born much less in power. He wishes he’d had more time in power, and thinks of how things might have been different if only- but now regret was just another path to despair. It was a waste of time and energy that trapped you in cycle of trying to avoid what had all ready happened and feeling again and again the pain of knowing it was too late. You have failed, said the whisper in his head.  
No, he wouldn’t think of that. He’d choose to forget. Gild the past if he had too, and pave the way for a better future. The only way out was to respond to present problems. That was why Rufus wouldn’t let himself rest, but when he stumbles Tseng has to catch him to keep him from collapsing.

Tseng lifts him up bridal style and carries him towards the bedroom. “You need to rest, Sir,” said Tseng. The Turk’s tone does not leave room for argument. Rufus doesn’t want to argue either, even though Rufus is in charge and would win any argument; it seems childish to deny that Tseng is right.

Instead of arguing Rufus merely sighs heavily and allows the Turk to carry him back to bed.

“There’s no shame in taking it easy,” said Tseng. “You wouldn’t fault any of the patients we’ve had for resting.”

“They aren’t me,” said Rufus.

“Yes, you are always the exception,” said Tseng.

“No you’re annoyed with me,” he said.

“I’m worried,” said Tseng.

“You’ve always been worried,” Rufus retorted, “it’s a wonder I haven’t driven you into an early grave from stress alone.”

“Not for lack of trying,” said Tseng. “Even when you weren’t causing trouble it always seems to have a way of finding you. You’re worse than any of the rookies I’ve dealt with as far as that goes.”

“Even Elena?” asked Rufus, playful now.

“Elena’s fantastic compared to how some of them were in the beginning,” said Tseng. “And none of them could match your record for trouble, even Reno or Rod.”

Rufus laughs, even though it hurts. His ribs have not quite finished healed form the break he suffered during WEAPON’s attack on the Shinra building. “Is that how you see me?” asked Rufus. “Like one of your rookies?”

“Of course not,” said Tseng, “you’re my boss. Once upon a time you were mine to guide, but now my place is to serve. However, that still entails candid advice and looking out for your best interests.”

“My interests are in bringing an end to this epidemic and rebuilding our world. Even if I don’t get the credit. Edge is Shinra’s city, but the world needs a government. I can’t have my name on it, but we have people left who can support the cause and Reeve-”

“Will work with you,” said Tseng. “Rufus, think about yourself. I know what it’s like to be laid up. Hell, on one of my first missions I nearly got myself killed and landed both Commander Veld and myself in the hospital. I was so frustrated. I blamed myself for landing us there and for not healing faster. But what I learned was that when your injured your first job is to recover, not make your injury worse by straining too soon.”

“This isn’t physical, Tseng,” said Rufus. “At least it’s not the sort of thing bed rest alone will fix.”

“No,” said Tseng, “but it’s all right to take it easy. You work, you don’t give up, but you take care of yourself. You’re an important asset too, Rufus.”

Rufus chuckles again. Tseng is starting to sound like him, perhaps in an effect to phrase his requests in a way Rufus will more readily accept. “If I stay in bed will you stay with me?” Rufus teases, wrapping an arm around Tseng’s waist. “For a little while?”  
Tseng leans in, capturing Rufus’s mouth in a kiss. They’ve moved beyond arguments over the propriety of their relationship or Rufus taking Tseng’s time when he’s on the clock. Perhaps Tseng rationalizes that giving Rufus a reason to stay in bed, even if he’s not technically resting, justifies these dalliances.

Rufus unzips Tseng’s jacket and he begins to unbutton the Turk’s shirt. Undressing Rufus will take longer, all those layers and care not to hurt him, and Rufus may not fully undress at all. What matters to him now is how much he wants to taste Tseng’s skin.  
Tseng is right, after all, he should take care of himself and part of that is taking time to be with the people he loves, even if the voice in his head says he doesn’t deserve it. Rufus needs to stay alive, there is work to be done, but work alone does not make life worth living. Moments like these, on the other hand, give life an addictive quality. Rufus doesn’t think he will ever get enough of Tseng or moments like these, when he can burry his head against the Turk’s neck, kissing and sucking on skin, fully immersed in the scent of his hair.

For the moment the past is forgotten, not pushed aside or masked, but simply irrelevant and the future doesn’t frighten Rufus in the least. Whatever lays beyond this moment is for later and for now, Tseng is all that matters.


End file.
